starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Leyendas
Mitth'raw'nuruodo, mejor conocido por su nombre núcleo Thrawn, y malinterpretado como Mitthrawdo por el Vicelord Siv Kav, era un varón Chiss que sirvió en la Armada Imperial y se convirtió en el único Gran Almirante No-huMano. Fue considerado el mejor estratega militar en la armada, y a pesar de las estrictas políticas hacia los no-humanos del Imperio, llegó a una posición elevada. Thrawn sirvió como oficial en la Fuerza de Defensa Expansionaria Chiss por muchos años, donde demostró su talento. Sin embargo, muchas de las formas de Thrawn eran contrarias a las de la sociedad chiss, por lo que fue exiliado. Thrawn fue descubierto por el oficial imperial Voss Parck y lo llevó ante el Emperador Palpatine, quien ya había oído hablar de las habilidades y talentos de Thrawn para el 27 ABY. Con el tiempo, Thrawn fue ascendiendo rangos en el Imperio, y en el 2 DBY se convirtió en el decimotercer Gran Almirante de la Armada Imperial. Poco después, Thrawn se fue en una misión secreta para calmar las Regiones Desconocidas. Permaneció allí varios años tras la Batalla de Endor, que terminó con la muerte de Palpatine. El Imperio estaba al borde del colapso en el 9 DBY, cuando Thrawn volvió con un plan para destruir a la Nueva República. Aunque el Gran Almirante fue capaz de lanzar grandes ataques a la Nueva República, no fue capaz de destruir el incipiente gobierno. Thrawn pereció en la Bilbringi a manos de Rukh, su guardaespaldas noghri, que recientemente descubrió que el Imperio traicionó a su pueblo. Aunque Thrawn murió, fue recordado como un genio táctico, consumado estratagema, y líder Imperial que casi destruye la Nueva República. Biografía Vida Temprana Mitth'raw'nuruodo nació en una familia chiss de casta común y logro superar su casta mediante una carrera militar al convertirse en oficial de la Flota Expansionaría. El se convirtió en un merito adoptivo de la Octava Familia Gobernante, la familia Mitth. Ser designado(a) como merito adoptivo de una familia gobernante era parte común de una carrera militar Chiss y los oficiales perdían su afinidad familiar al dejar el ejercito. Debido a las habilidades personales de Thrawn la Octava Familia lo designado como nacido a prueba, lo cual le permitiría ser adoptado permanentemente. Su hermano mayor, Mitth'ras'safis, ya era miembro adoptado de la familia Mitth. thumb|left|Commandante Thrawn antes de destruir el [[Vuelo Expansión]] En 27 ABY Thrawn ya era el comandante mas joven de la Flota Expansionaría y estaba al mando de Fuerza Piquete Dos en la frontera de la Ascendencia, en una base en Crustai. Es ahí donde se dio cuenta que los Vagaari representaban una amenaza a largo plazo y de que medidas más agresivas, que las permitidas por las reglas de encuentro establecidas por la Ascendencia Chiss, eran necesarias. En aquellos tiempos también intervino en un altercado entre Progga el hutt y una nave contrabandista de Corellia llamada Cazador de Gangas. Después de destruir la nave de Progga, Thrawn incautó al Cazador de Gangas y a su tripulación que incluía al capitán Dubrak Quennto, la copilota Maris Ferasi y el navegador Jorj Car’das. Durante el transcurso de varios meses siguientes, los tres corelianos permanecieron bajo la custodia de Thrawn, no eran prisioneros pero tampoco estaban libres para marcharse. Thrawn estaba usando a los corelianos para aprender una nueva lengua, la cultura de la República y para otros fines secretos. A pesar de estar bajo vigilancia astringente de la Jerarquía de Defensa, la familia Mitth y la familia Chaf, Thrawn ignoro intencionalmente el protocolo Chiss y ataco a una flota Vagaari que atacaba al planeta de los Geroon. Durante esta batalla Thrawn sufrió graves lesiones y Ferasi le salvo la vida, pero también logro capturar un arma secreta de los Vagaari. Cuando Thrawn encontró naves desconocidas en el sector del cual el era responsable por patrullar, llevo todas sus naves (12) a investigar. Descubrió que era un escuadrón de batalla de la Federación de Comercio, enviado por Darth Sidious, para interceptar y destruir a Outbound Flight. Thrawn no tuvo dificultad al devastar la naves de la Federación, dejando sobrevivir nada mas al la nave Darkvenge. El líder de Darkvenge, Kinman Doriana se rindió y dio cuenta exacta de sus intenciones. Kinman explico que Darth Sidious temía que si Outbound Flight no era destruido la nave caería en manos de los yuuzhan vong. Los Chiss ya habían enfrentado a los yuuzhan vong y a Thrawn no le gustaba la idea de dejar que los yuuzhan vong obtuvieran acceso a la tecnología de la República para facilitarles futuros ataques. Manipulando a los Vagaari, Thrawn los utilizó para vencer a Outbound Flight dejando solo 57 sobrevivientes de la tripulación de cincuenta mil. Esto resulto en una disputa por obtener los restos de Outbound Flight entre el Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano de la familia Chaf, Thrass de la familia Mitth, y la Almirante Ar’alani de la Jerarquía de Defensa. Al final ninguna organización Chiss logro quedarse con Outbound Flight ya que Thrass y una joven Jedi llamada Lorana Jinzler lograron escapar con Outbound Flight. La Almirante Ar’alani se encargo de que Thrawn no fuera formalmente castigado por sus actos. thumb|right|Thrawn en sus dias de Exilio Cuando Doriana le reporto a Darth Sidious los logros y la eficiencia de Thrawn, este hizo varios intentos para reclutar a Thrawn. Para Thrawn era imposible abandonar su puesto honorablemente pero él ingenió un plan para poder dejar su puesto y ayudar a su gente al mismo tiempo. Thrawn ataco una instalación enemiga que producía armamento, sin ser provocado. Este acto de guerra le causo ser sentenciado al exilio de la Ascendencia en un planeta deshabitado. Durante la época de las Guerras Clon se cree que Thrawn fue responsable por facilitar los servicios de Sev'rance Tann a Darth Sidious y su aprendiz Darth Tyranus. Imperio Galáctico Entre 15 y 14 ABY el capitán del Destructor Estelar Ataque rápido Voss Parck encontró a Thrawn en un planeta en las orillas de las Regiones Desconocidas. Usando solo armas primitivas, Thrawn logro vencer a el Coronel Mosh Barris e impresiono a Parck. Thrawn intentaba regresar a la Ascendencia para ayudar a proteger a su gente pero Parck lo convenció de que esa hazaña seria más fácil si el Imperio Galáctico contara con los servicios de Thrawn. El ahora Emperador Palpatine estaba muy contento de por fin tener al comandante responsable por la destrucción del Vuelo Expansión a su disposición. Thrawn empezó a entrenar con Parck y muy pronto logró sobrepasarlo. Thrawn continuó sus estudios bajo las mentes más brillantes del Imperio y siguió subiendo de rango a pesar de no ser humano. Thrawn obtuvo el rango de capitán del destructor estelar Venganza para mantener a raya a Jerec, quien estaba bajo sospecha de Palpatine de tratar de usurpar el titulo de Emperador. A menos de 2 DBY Thrawn fue transferido a una instalación en Naboo conocida como El Refugio del Emperador. Mediante un intermediario Thrawn descubrió, infiltró y destruyó una base rebelde Naboo. Muy pocas personas en el Imperio Galáctico sabían que tan importante Thrawn realmente era. Palpatine estaba usando a su comandante más competente para investigar, neutralizar o explotar amenazas posibles originarias de las Regiones Desconocidas. Thrawn recibió el rango de Gran Almirante en el año 3 DBY, pero este cargo fue asignado en secreto. Esta ascensión de puesto fue revelada solo a los subordinados directos de Thrawn y los agentes de más confianza de Palpatine. Mara Jade fue la única testigo cuando ascendieron a Thrawn. Alto Rango thumb|left|El [[Emperador Palpatine con Darth Vader y sus Grandes Almirantes]] La destacada carrera de Thrawn seguía abriendo puertas para el Gran Almirante. Comúnmente se le veía en funciones públicas junto al Emperador Palpatine y otras personas influyentes como Darth Vader en Coruscant. Esto despertó celos entre otros Gran Almirantes en particular Rufaan Tigellinus quien intento hacer quedar mal al Thrawn. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Tigelliinus, la influencia y poder de Thrawn seguía incrementado. Thrawn llegó a ser tan altamente valorado por el Emperador Palpatine que se podía dar el lujo de rechazar órdenes directas del Emperador. Thrawn rehusaba involucrarse en batallas donde él sabia que obtener la victoria era imposible. Esto enfurecía al Emperador y le quitaba su rango a Thrawn por desobedecer, pero siempre se lo devolvía cuando el comandante enviado en lugar de Thrawn era vencido y su flota era destruida. Regiones Desconocidas thumb|250px|Thrawn como Gran Almirante Thrawn no paso mucho tiempo como un individuo influyente en Coruscant. El gran sentimiento de xenofobia entre los agentes mas importantes del Emperador, los cuales la mayoría eran humanos, presionaron al comandante chiss a formular un plan para satisfacer a los Gran Almirantes y ayudar al Imperio Galáctico al mismo tiempo. Thrawn fingió una derrota política que obligaría al Emperador a mandar a Thrawn a las Regiones Desconocidas, al mando del destructor estelar Amonestador, donde Palpatine siempre había querido fortalecer las al Imperio Galáctico. Los detalles exactos de la misión de Thrawn son desconocidos pero parece ser que Thrawn exploró y catalogó gran parte de las Regiones Desconocidas. En el proceso derroto amenazas locales como a los ebruchi, estableció bases y fuertes y formo una red de alianzas y colonias que después fue llamado el Imperio de la Mano. Este Imperio estaba basado en un conjunto de información e inteligencia llamado la Mano de Thrawn, el cual fue formado antes de que Thrawn fuera Vice Almirante. Algunos miembros del Imperio de la Mano incluían al Barón Fel y su viejo mentor el Almirante Parck. Muchos chiss emigraron al Imperio de la Mano para recibir protección de las multitudes de amenazas que se encontraban en las Regiones Desconocidas. El Imperio de la Mano tenía muchos recursos a su disposición, contaba con destructores estelares del Imperio Galáctico y también logro reclutar a la Casa Phalanax, una organización militar chiss. Entre las victorias del Imperio de la Mano se encuentra la derrota del Imperio Ssi-Ruu. Thrawn regreso temporalmente a Coruscant con el Amonestador para ayudar a Darth Vader en su campaña contra el Príncipe Xizor y su sindicato criminal Sol Negro. Demostrando su gran versatilidad y talento Thrawn participo en un misión en Corellia donde se hizo pasar como el caza recompensas Jodo Kast. Thrawn también ayudo a planear la Batalla de Derra IV. Por sus servicios, Darth Vader le otorgo a Thrawn control sobre los noghri. Thrawn regresó brevemente a las Regiones Desconocidas pero sus servicios fueron requeridos en otras partes de la galaxia pronto después de la Batalla de Hoth. Con el rango publico de Vice Almirante, Thrawn fue encomendado con la tarea de poner en orden el sistema Pakuuni. Thrawn dirigió un campaña eficaz donde destruyó a las fuerzas rebeldes en el sistema y superviso el diseño y la producción del XM-1 Ala Nova. Como resultado Thrawn fue elevado a Almirante en una ceremonia pública. Cuando el Gran Almirante Demetrius Zaarin traicionó al Emperador y ayudó a los rebeldes con el propósito de coronarse el nuevo Emperador. Thrawn destrozo a Zaarin y las fuerzas rebeldes que le ayudaban. Después de esta victoria el Emperador otorgó públicamente a Thrawn el rango de Gran Almirante. Thrawn también luchó contra uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia imperial, Tyber Zann, líder del Consorcio Zann, cuando se convirtió en su contacto para comprarle a Zann un artefacto sith. Thrawn se retiró de la batalla que se libraba en el espacio de Carida, después de que el cazarrecompensas de Tyber, Bossk, entregue el holocrón a Thrawn. Después de esto Thrawn se marchó hacia las Regiones Desconocidas, habiendo dejado el holocrón sith en el museo de Coruscant. Ultima Campaña Thraw volvió de las Regiones Desconocidas en el 9 DBY, a su regreso se encontró con un panorama desolador, el emperador Palpatine y Darth Vader habían muerto en Endor, la Alianza Rebelde se había convertido en la Nueva República y el imperio estaba dividido, había pocas esperanzas de victoria, pero Thrawn no se iba a rendir y organizó un contrataque contundente que sería muy difícil de encajar para la Nueva República. Para realizar su plan, Thrawn reclutó a Gilad Pellaeon y su destructor estelar el Chimaera, que utilizó como nave insignia, para realizar sus planes. Primero fueron a Myrkr, planeta olvidado por la República y los Jedi, posiblemente por la curiosa habilidad de sus habitantes, los ysalamir, que anulan la Fuerza en una cierta área, más grande cuando más grande sean los ysalamir reunidos. Después fueron a Wayland donde reclutaron a Joruus C'broath y los artilugios que el emperador había ocultado en el planeta. Con los cilindros consiguió un gran ejercito de clones, y además ocurrió el arresto del almirante Ackbar, hecho que le ayudó en su campaña. Después consiguió una gran flota de Dreadnaught e inmediatamente empezó su campaña contra la Nueva República. Thrawn destruyó todo lo que se le puso delante y consiguió derrotar a la flota de la Nueva República. Muerte Final thumb|250px|La muerte de Thrawn. Al final la Nueva República hizo un contraataque en Bilbringi, pensando que habían engañado a Thrawn con unas fintas llegaron a los astilleros confiados en destruir los importantes astilleros imperiales, pero de respente llegó la flota de Thrawn y empezó a librarse una encarnizada batalla con la victoria. Al principio la batalla estaba decantada para Thrawn, pero las fuerzas republicanas empezaron a ganar terreno, además llegaron informes que decían que el centro de clonación estaba siendo atacado y Thrawn sabía que tenía que acabar rápido la batalla para que su campaña tuviera existo, para ello Thrawn iba a poner en practica una maniobra que le daría la victoria, sin embargo su guardaespaldas noghri, Rukh, le mató antes de ejecutarla, su segundo al mando, Gilad Pellaeon, sintió la derrota y retiró lo que quedaba de la flota a las Regiones Desconocidas esperando a la llamada del Emperador, para una nueva brutal campaña y que dejaría a la Nueva República al borde de la destrucción. Características Estilo de Comando Técnica Apariciones *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Choices of One'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' * * * * *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Side Trip'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Crisis of Faith'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' * * *''Heir to the Empire'' / adaptación al cómic *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' / adaptación al cómic *''La Última Orden'' / adaptación al cómic * * * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * * * * * * *''Imperio Oscuro'' / audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' * *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Estrella a Estrella'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''Los Caminos del Destino'' *''Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Profecía Final'' *''La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Backlash'' *''Ascension'' *''An Apology'' }} Fuentes *''Dark Empire'' endnotes * * * * * * * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition * *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal, Issues 1-4'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * * * * *''Classic Adventures: Volume Four - The Best of the Journal'' * *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * * *''Aliens in the Empire'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Imperial Entanglements'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 15'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 67'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Chiss Categoría:Oficiales de la Fuerza de Defensa Expansionaria Chiss Categoría:Grandes Almirantes del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Señores de la guerra Imperiales Categoría:Individuos masculinos